Project HERO
by FairyQueenRose
Summary: Alfred was running as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't look back as he heard the sounds of the burning building and the blazing of the sirens. He kept running until he saw the familar green eyes that made his blood run cold.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: So hello again guys, I'm starting my second story and I hope you will all enjoy it! I would like to thank my beta: geekisthenewawesome for doing a wonderful job editing and giving suggestions for the chapter.

Discalimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.

~Rose

* * *

><p>Alfred was running as fast as his legs could carry him, his honey-blonde hair whipping in the wind as he pushed himself forward. He didn't look back as heard the sounds of the burning building and the blazing of the sirens. He kept moving forward. He had to escape. He had to get away. There was no going back.<p>

Alfred had run for what seemed like hours, not at all growing tired or paying any attention to the world around him, not really noticing that the vast barren landscape had soon given way to small little buildings and houses, or that the deserted streets suddenly grew into inhabited ones. He didn't even notice when he could barely hear the sirens any more. The only thing on Alfred's mind was to keep moving. They would be looking for him, and he had to keep moving. He couldn't let them find him.

Alfred's feet finally stopped when he collided roughly with another body, sending them both to the ground.

"Bloody hell!" a young and accented voice growled out from beside him. "Watch where you're going would you?"

Alfred's eyes darted over to the owner of the voice, but he instantly froze as he saw the person's eyes. They were green. Those familiar green eyes that made Alfred's blood run cold. The eyes that he had seen back when it had all started.

"Oi, are you even listening to me?" the voice called out. "Hey…are you all right?" But Alfred wasn't listening as he became lost inside his mind.

_Alfred banged against the door of his room; his hands continued to make harsh, loud, booming noises as he pounded against the metal. There were tears streaming down his face, as he sobbed and shouted. His face took on an expression of great sorrow, and anger. _

"_Where did you take them?" Alfred shouted as his banging grew more forceful. "What did you do to them? Bring them back, damn it!" _

_Alfred sank to the floor, and curled up into a tight ball. He then peeked and looked over at the line of empty beds that were in the now-barren room. Just looking at the stiff sheets, looking as if they had never be used was driving him mad. _

"_Hey, did you hear?" Mathias's voice rang in his head, causing Alfred to whimper. "Some of the kids from down the hall disappeared. Spooky, huh?" _

_Alfred cringed as he saw the blonde's bright, wide smile. He had disappeared a few days later. _

"_West!" Gilbert's voice was heard next in his mind. "Where the hell are you taking him? Bring my brother back!" _

_Gilbert and his brother Ludwig were the next to go. Alfred could recall when the men in the white coats came and took Ludwig away, the stern boy's legs kicking and flailing as they carried him away. Gilbert was gone a day after, trying to look for his brother, only for the albino to be caught and was never seen again. _

"_Al!" A shy boy's voice rang out in Alfred's head. He could see the boy, violet blue eyes wide with fear behind his glasses, weakly struggling to get free. He tried to stop them, but was always thrown back._

"_Mattie…," Alfred whispered weakly as he curled up more. His own brother was the next to be taken away from the small room they called home. _

"_Damn it, take me with them!" Alfred shouted into the madding silence of the white room. He then stood up and started to turn in all directions, knowing that he was being watched. "I know you can hear me, you bastards!" _

_Alfred then took a deep breath in before walking over to the locked, metal door and started to beat on it again, though his strikes were weaker then before. "Bring them back…" Alfred's voice turned weak and pleading. "Please…" _

_Alfred soon gave up and then retreated to a corner of the room, where he sat in a little ball. His eyes stared blankly ahead, filled with nothing but deep sorrow, and a tint of fear. _

_Hours seemed to tick by as Alfred was left alone. The only sound was that of his breathing, or the weak sniffles he gave, until he heard the sound of the metal door sliding open. _

_Alfred didn't bother to look over as he heard the sound of two pairs of heavy footsteps approach him. He didn't need to look to know that the men in white coats were back. The two men grabbed a hold of him harshly, forced him to his feet, and started to lead him out of the room, and down the hallway that held the other homes for the rest of the children and teens: though it seemed entirely empty now…_

_Alfred didn't speak as he was led down some steps, and pushed into another white room, where the door closed tightly behind him. _

_He looked around and saw that he was not alone; there was a young woman in a white uniform standing there. If it wasn't for her pinkish skin color, the clipboard she was holding, or the pens sticking out of her front pocket, she would have blended in with the rest of the white in the room. _

"_Where are they?" Alfred finally decided to speak, as he stared at the young brown haired woman. _

"_Hello, Alfred." The woman responded with a smile, not at all answering his questions. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Come have a seat on the bed." The woman moved and motioned to the hospital-like bed behind her. _

_He didn't believe the woman for a moment. Her smile was fake and too sweet._

_Alfred crossed his arms and didn't move from his spot. "Where are they?" he asked again, with a bit more force and anger. _

_The woman stood her ground, but seemed to clutch her clipboard a little tighter. She stared at Alfred with her smile never leaving her face as she once again motioned to the bed. But once she saw that Alfred wasn't going to move, she slowly reached into her pocket, her smile still unmoving. _

_Alfred jumped then as he heard the door behind him open again. He turned to see that one of the men in the white coats was back. He stiffened as the man placed a hard hand on him and forced him over to the bed, before he was roughly forced onto it, his back laying on the cold surface of the white sheets. Alfred grunted and struggled, trying to get back up. His eyes widened as he watched and felt the man bind his limbs to the bed with strong attached ropes. _

"_Thank you," the woman said calmly as the man in the white coat stepped back. She walked closer to Alfred and started to write down something on her clipboard, before starting to hook Alfred up to some of the small machines and computers that were next to the bed. He could hear the beep of a heart monitor as it recorded his pulse, and the other noises of different machines. _

"_Subject 256 is ready for preparation," The woman suddenly spoke out. _

_The door slid open again this time to reveal another man. This one wore a white lab coat and had messy blonde hair that was starting to grey. There were wrinkles on his face, showing that age had affected him, and he wore a tight scowl. But the thing that stood out was his green familiar eyes. Eyes that were cold and dark and held fake warmth when Alfred first saw them. _

"_Thank you." The man's voice was cold as he walked over to the bed, his eyes trained on Alfred. _

_Alfred couldn't hold back his rage as he started to thrash about, and tried to do anything to get rid of the binds forcing him to the bed. He knew this man had taken away his friends, t__aken__ away his brother. _

"_What did you do with them?" Alfred shouted out. "Answer me!" _

_The man's response was to only smirk and watch as the nurse took a cotton ball and stated to wipe at Alfred's arm. _

"_Subject 256 Alfred F. Jones, codename: America; is ready, Dr. Kirkland." The woman spoke again, and stepped away from Alfred, and stood beside one of the machines. _

_The man known as Dr. Kirkland moved away before coming back with a syringe. He moved closer to Alfred, whose eyes were widened with fear, watching as Dr. Kirkland flicked the needle for a few seconds. _

_Then Dr. Kirkland leaned forward, his smirk growing and his cold, green eyes flashing. He whispered softly into Alfred's ear causing him to shiver. "They helped their country, just like you're going to do…" _

_Alfred gasped as he could feel the needle pierce his skin and injected a foreign substance into his body. He struggled for a moment before he felt a burning sensation. Alfred looked up as his vision started to dim, causing everything to fade around him. The last things he saw were the man's green eyes, and that malicious smirk before his entire world went black._

* * *

><p>Author's notes: First Mathias is Denmark incase anyone was confused.<p>

Well I hoped you guys liked the first chapter. So what did you guys think? What happened to Alfred? Who did he bump into? What happened to his friends and brother? You will only find out in the next update! :D As always reviews are always welcomed and apprechiated!

~Rose


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: So first I would love to thank all of the people who have reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. It really does me a lot. And second I would like to thank geekisthenewawesome for betaing. :D

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and I'll address the reviews at the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters.

~Rose

* * *

><p>Alfred blinked for a few seconds after he opened his eyes and found himself staring at a white ceiling. He panicked for a moment, then quickly sat up. Noticing the brown vinyl couch he had been lying upon.<p>

Alfred slowly got up and started to take in the appearance of the rest of the room. The walls were a bit of a faded grey color, and there was a window behind the couch; it was covered with thick green curtains. Next to the couch was a small wooden side table with a lamp on it, along with a few books. Against the wall across from the couch was a small television that was playing quietly, and then to the right of that, there was a small shelf with a handful of pictures.

"Where the hell am I?" Alfred muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. He then blinked as he noticed that his glasses weren't on his face.

Alfred looked around until he spotted them on the side table next to the books. He walked over and picked up the framed lenses, and put them back on his face, adjusting them slightly as they fit on the bridge of his nose.

Once his glasses were on, Alfred noticed a small, folded-up note that was resting where his glasses used to be. Raising an eyebrow up in puzzlement, Alfred reached out and grabbed the note. He hoped it would give him information as to where he was. He quickly unfolded the small piece of paper and began to read.

_To the rude stranger who is now occupying my couch,_

_You are currently in my apartment and have stayed the entire night. I don't know what you did yesterday, but I assume you had too much to drink. You are allowed to use the bathroom (it is down the hall and on the right), as well as take the aspirin I have left on the kitchen counter. (It's the next room on the left.) _

_You can leave anytime (and if you steal anything I know your face and will report you to the authorities), though if you would like to stay and apologize for your rudeness of yesterday, I will be home around three this afternoon. We would be able to have a proper introduction as well. _

_I highly suggest that you restrain your self better from now on, or at least have a friend come and pick you up when you're drunk. It will save you from embarrassing situations such as this. _

_Sincerely,_

_the gentleman you have yet to apologize to._

Alfred paused for a long moment as he re-read the letter. Then he suddenly remembered. He'd bumped into someone after he had escaped…

_Alfred had never before felt so much pain in his life. He was sweating with a high fever, he felt sick to his stomach, and every one of his muscles felt like they were on fire. He kept tuning in and out of consciousness as he lay tied up to the bed, only able to catch sight of blurry forms hovering over and him, and hear glimpses of what they said. _

_"Subject… been infected… H-virus."_

_"Vitals… slipping… not promising... be like… others."_

_Alfred continued to go through a cycle of unconsciousness, until one day he woke up completely devoid of any pain. He tried to stretch, but found that he was still bound to the bed. He turned his head slightly to the side to find the woman from earlier giving that same smile. _

_"Good job, America. You have pulled through. Dr. Kirkland will be happy with your results." The woman gave a nod before she reached her hand into her pocket. _

_"W-what are you talking about?" Alfred asked in a slightly hoarse voice. He turned his head as the metal door opened up, revealing the two men in white coats. The men came over and unbound him, only to grab him roughly and force him to his feet._

_Alfred wobbled a bit as he was forced to stand. He grunted as he was pushed along; through the metal door and down the long hallway. But instead of going back to his room, like he'd thought, they led him to a different one. _

_Alfred gulped as he took in the surroundings of the room. The walls and ceiling were the same like the others, that blinding white. But in the middle of the room was a big machine with a set of monitors hooked up to it. The machine was in the shape of a chair, though one with all sorts of protruding wires and tubes attached to it. Behind the machine was a small wheeled cart, upon which were various jars and beakers containing unknown chemicals._

_The two men forced Alfred down onto the machine, though with Alfred could see that his struggling made it was harder for them to hold him down than it had last time. He gasped as cold metal bars sprang from the chair and wrapped around him, successfully keeping him in place. _

_As many different needles were being hooked to his arms, Alfred heard an accented voice coming from the front of the room and turned his head towards it. _

_"Ah, it is nice to see some other good results…." An older man with grey hair walked over to Alfred. The man had dark violet eyes behind a pair of glasses that were falling down his nose. There were wrinkles on his face showing his age, as well as a bit of a smile on his lips. He wore a familiar white lab coat, and was carrying a clipboard. _

_"What are you talking about? And who are you?" Alfred said, looking the man over with caution. _

_"I am Dr. Braginski," the man said with his smile not leaving. "I am one of Dr. Kirkland's colleagues. And you should be happy to be part of this experiment." _

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" Alfred shouted back. "What experiment?"_

_Instead of answering, Dr. Braginski walked closer to Alfred and pulled out a small knife, giving a chuckle as he saw Alfred's eyes widen in fear. He pressed the knife to the skin on Alfred's arm, before he dragged it quickly down the flesh, leaving behind a trail of fresh blood._

_Alfred was about to shout at the man but stopped as he stared at his new wound. The blood continued to flow down his arm for a second before it bubbled and his skin grew around the wound, making it look as if it was never there. _

_"Hm… You heal like the others, then…" Dr. Braginski mumbled to himself as he wrote down on his clipboard. _

_"W-What was that?" Alfred asked, confused and in shock. "What the hell is going on?"_

_"It is as I have said. You are part of an experiment." Dr. Braginski gave a tilt of his head. "You have been infected with a virus that improves your body, to make you more suitable for war. You will, how they say, become a hero." _

_"War?" Alfred asked with a frown. "And what if I don't want to do this?"_

_Dr. Braginski's smile fell for a moment as he moved closer to Alfred. "You don't have a choice. You are property of the government. You will do as we say." His voice turned low as he stared at Alfred with his hard eyes. "Just like the others…"_

_"Nobody owns me." Alfred growled as he stared back at the man. He blinked for a moment, then his face grew serious. "What have you done with them?"_

_Dr. Braginski stepped away, his smile then returning. "You are talking about the other subjects, yes?" Dr. Braginski gave a small laugh. "Some have been transferred. Others… well, they have been disposed off." _

_Alfred's eyes widened as he heard this. Disposed off? Then… did that mean? No. Alfred shook his head. He couldn't think of that. His friends and his brother were still alive. They had to be, and Alfred was going to find them. _

_Alfred started to struggle against the metal that was holding him to the chair, determined to get out and to find his friends. He continued to push against the binds, even though it seemed useless. That Is, until he heard the sound of the metal straining, and loud beeps coming from the computers. _

_Alfred continued to keep going, putting more force and weight behind his struggles, to find that the metal bars that were holding him were starting to push away from him. He was actually going to get free. _

_There was a loud noise as Alfred gave a final push and the metal came off him, clanging to the floor. He then proceeded to rip the needles and tubes out of him and throw them to the ground, before he got up and stared at Mr. Braginski, whose face had gone pale and was staring at him with large, surprised eyes. _

_Dr. Braginski quickly put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small device, hurriedly pressing a red button on it. Seconds after that, the sound of loud, shrill sirens filled the room, followed by a swarm of men in white coats coming through the front door. _

_Alfred growled and started to rip at the cords to the machine, and started to grab the computers, throwing them like they weighed nothing, causing them to shatter onto the ground, sending glass and the cart filled with chemicals down onto the floor. Electrical sparks began to shower about the room, some of them igniting the spilled mess. Quick forming flames soon formed and spread across a portion of the room._

_The men tried to stop him, but he was able to throw them off, slamming some of them into walls or knocking them into each other. Alfred then ran over to the front of the room, pushing his way past the many men while avoiding the starting flames. He started to kick the metal door, each kick making a loud bang and leaving a dent in its wake. Soon, there was a booming noise as the door was kicked down, and Alfred made a mad dash out of the burning room. _

_He ran down the hallways, kicking down doors if he needed to and pushing past anyone trying to stop him. He continued in this pattern until he finally made it outside. He wished to take a moment to marvel at his new found freedom, but there was no time for that. Alfred continued to quickly make his way from the now burning building, with its sirens blaring. _

Alfred was brought back from his memories by the sound of someone saying his name.

"The suspect is Alfred F. Jones. He has fled from the scene. There are many different charges against him, including those of assault, robbery, breaking and entering, and attempted murder. Jones is said to be violent, quick to anger, and is extremely dangerous to be around. If you have seen him or have any information on his whereabouts contact the local police at—"

"Those bastards!" Alfred roared out as he stared at the television screen. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were making him out to be the bad guy, when he was the victim!

Alfred clenched his fist and turned to find something to throw at the television before he wound up throwing the television itself—, but he stopped as he saw the pictures on the shelf that was to the right of the television. He stared at them for a second and didn't like what he saw. Alfred moved closer, and picked up the centre picture. His heart began faster in his chest.

The picture seemed to be a family photo. In the middle was a young boy with messy blonde hair, big eyebrows and green eyes, with a scowl on his face. Standing behind the boy were three older ones. The one of the left had red hair, with similar green eyes and a teasing smile on his face. In the middle was a boy with a lesser shade of red for hair, and had a frown on his face. The boy on the right had a darker shade of blonde hair, but with blue eyes, and was giving a pleasant smile, and behind them were two other figures: a woman with a red hair and blue eyes with a soft expression, and beside her…

Alfred shook a bit as he looked at the man that stood beside the woman. He couldn't mistake the same hard green eyes, or the same aging blond hair. There, besides the woman in the photo, was Dr. Kirkland.

Alfred backed away from the picture as if it was the man himself. He looked around the room with new fear. If Dr. Kirkland was in that picture, then was this his home…? If it was… was this a trap? Had Alfred never truly had a chance to escape? Alfred jumped as he heard a sudden sound and he instantly looked to the front door.

It opened, and in came the blond young man from the photo, though he looked older. The blond was wearing a green sweater vest, with a matching green tie. There was a backpack slung on his shoulder, and he was carrying a few books in his hands.

As the blond stepped into the room, he took notice of Alfred and raised a large eyebrow in a moment of confusion, seeming to stiffen. After a second, he relaxed slightly.

"Oh, you're still here, are you," the blond stated rather than questioned. "Well, then, how about that apology?"

Alfred was quiet for a long time, his eyes wide as he stared at the boy. Finally, after a few seconds, he swallowed and spoke. "W-who are you?"

"Oh, right, introductions." The boy came a bit closer and held out his hand. "I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

><p>Author's note: So as to note have long begining Author's notes like I did in my first story, I'm going to address the reviews at the end now. So...<p>

Fantasia di Tempesta: First thank you for the review. And yes runway experiment Al! I'm glad you like this idea so far and will continue to read the story. And you were right with Dr. Kirkland being Arhtur's dad as shown in this chapter. Hmmm... yes, how will Alfred act knowing truth? Seems you will just have to find out in later updates! :D

Renuki: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you find the story intresting so far. :D And you were correct to say that Alfred ran into Arthur. And with the experiments on his own son, well we shall see what happens in later chapters yes? I hope you continue to read my story!

SuperMangaFan89: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like the story. You got to see how Alfred escaped in this chapter, and you got to learn more of the idenity of who Alfred bumped into. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you continue to read my story.

Hi: Hello! :D I'm glad you like the story so far, and I hope you continue to read it. Thanks for the review.

Luna at Midnight: Well I'm glad you like the story so far. I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the first. Thanks for the review. :D

BB: XD Yes I have decied. And thanks for the pics by the way, they were amazing. And I'm glad you are liking the story so far!

IchigoMelon: Well thank you for liking my idea. :D I hope you continue to like the story as it progresses. And thanks for the review!

Well Alfred escaped, but what happened to Mattie and the others? And what will Alfred do now that he knows Arthur is related to Dr. Kirkland? Oh and just so you guys know, there will be other parings in this besides UsUk. But you'll have to wait till later chapters to find out what they are. But you can take guesses if you want. :D

I would love to hear your guys thougts and stuff on the chapters, I'm actually really nervous about posting this story up... I just don't know if you guys like it or not... But I guess we shall see in the reviews. Remember they are always much apprechiated and help to keep me writing! And I will try to update with the upcoming break I'm going to get.

Until the next update!

~Rose


	3. Chapter 3

Aurthor's notes: First of all let me say I am sorry for not updating the chapter sooner. Life decided to come by and pay me a long visit and brung along it's friends busy and work, and all that fun stuff. And then there was also the fact that this chapter to me was extremely hard to write, and I'm still not all that happy with it, but neh.

Anyway, I hope you guys are still reading this story and hopefully you guys will like this chapter! And an amazing thank you for geekisthenewawesome for being a great beta!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters.

Onward to the chapter!

~Rose

* * *

><p>Alfred froze and his eyes grew wide as he heard the young man's words.<p>

_Kirkland? _Alfred's mind went back to the picture on the shelf as he took in the other blond's appearance, and how much it resembled Dr. Kirkland. _He must be his son! And if he's his son, then he must know about everything!_

"Are you all right?" Arthur's voice startled Alfred from his thoughts; causing him to notice the weird look he was being given.

Alfred didn't know what to do or how to react. There in front of him was one of his enemies. He wanted to do a number of things, but at the same time didn't. He wanted to run away, or to hurt the other for what he and his father had done. But Arthur was giving him a confused and concerned look, which in turn confused him.

_It has to be a trap…._ Alfred frowned before he looked down at Arthur's still extended hand. He hesitantly reached out and shook Arthur's hand, watching him carefully.

Arthur relaxed slightly as Alfred reached out and clasped their hands together, but raised his eyebrow at the other's reaction. "And your name is? Unless you want me to call you "rude git", or the "drunk who ran into me yesterday": I think those names fit you quite well."

"It's Alfred," Alfred responded warily keeping his eyes on Arthur and watching just in case the other blond was going to try anything.

"Well then, Alfred," Arthur moved across the room and placed his backpack and books on the couch, "do you need a ride home, or anything? Oh, and I'm still waiting on that apology."

Alfred blinked for a second before he stiffened at the mention of a home. Arthur obviously knew what was going on, so why was he playing with him? Well, if he wanted to play, then Alfred was going to play too.

"I don't have a home… not anymore, anyway." Alfred looked down at the floor. "And sorry for bumping into you." Alfred clenched his fist tightly; it felt strange to be saying these words to Arthur when he felt like he should be the one receiving an apology.

Arthur tensed a bit at hearing this, and gave a bit of a frown. There was an awkward silence between them before Arthur cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well, considering that you didn't ruin my home, you apologized for your actions, and, you seem to be in a tight spot, you can… stay here for a few days, I-If you like, of course!" Arthur's cheeks flamed and he gave a cough. After a few seconds he scowled and looked the other way. "But it's only for those conditions, and because I happen to have room here!"

Alfred looked up quickly and stared at Arthur in disbelief. Why was he giving him the choice to leave? Wasn't this a trap or some form of cruel joke? Didn't Arthur want him to stay so he could take him back to the facility he came from? Alfred frowned as he thought this over. Even if he did leave, there were people out looking for him. But if he stayed, he was right in the hands of the Kirklands….

_If I stay…. I can make him pay for what he did…._ Alfred's frown turned into a dark grin. _I will play along with this ruse and then, when he least expects it, I'll get him. I'll be the hero and make Arthur and his father suffer for what they did. Then I'll go save Mattie and the others!_

"Thanks, dude." Alfred spoke, his voice giving off cheerful tone. "You're not so bad for somebody that I just bumped into on the street."

Arthur's cheeks colored again and he made a grunt. "I-I just happen to have room, is all, and a proper gentleman wouldn't leave another in a bad position…."

_Proper gentleman, right. _Alfred laughed to himself before he walked over and gave Arthur a grin. "So, care to show me where I will be bunking then, Artie?"

"It's Arthur, git!" Arthur glanced over at Alfred annoyed, before he started to walk off and motion for Alfred to follow.

Arthur led Alfred down the hallway where they stopped at the first door on the left. Arthur turned the doorknob and opened the door to reveal a small bedroom, with a bed in the center. To the right of the bed was small side table, and on the right side of the room was a wooden bureau.

"This will be your room. Now if you excuse me, I have some work to finish up." Arthur turned and exited the room, heading back to the living room, picking up some of the books he'd set down earlier and starting to go through them.

Alfred watched Arthur as he walked away, a sinister grin on his face. _I know you can't be innocent. I'll play your game for now, but I'll be sure to make you get what's coming to you, mister "gentleman". You and your father!_

* * *

><p>With justice set in his mind, Alfred had remained patient and played along with Arthur for the first couple of days, waiting for the sandy blond to make the first move. But after days of just watching the other study, read, embroider, and hardly ever speak, Alfred's patience was starting to wear thin, turning into restless paranoia and anger.<p>

_Why isn't he going to do anything? _Alfred thought to himself one night as he was sitting in Arthur's living room. The aforementioned other was asleep on the couch; head leaned to one side, his mouth slightly open, and a book opened in his lap.

Alfred turned and looked over at Arthur and watched him closely. He took notice of his peaceful face as he slept, so much different from his face he usually wore (which consisted of a tight scowl, and furrowed eyebrows). As Alfred stared, he kept getting an odd feeling, a feeling that was telling him that maybe Arthur wasn't really bad…

_No! _Alfred frowned and quickly shook his head at that thought. _This is what he wants! He wants me to freak out and doubt myself, and then he'll get me when I least expect it! So I'll get him before he gets me. _

Alfred got up and moved over to where Arthur was sitting, a serious, and yet menacing expression on his face. He wanted to make Arthur and his father suffer just like he and his friends had; to show them just how sick and despicable they were.

Alfred stood in front of where Arthur was seated and looked down at him, thinking of what he was about to do. An idea that seemed just suited for Arthur and his father took form.

"I wonder how Dr. Kirkland would react if he knew his son was suffering from the virus…" the spectacled blond whispered as he lowered his face closer to Arthur's. "I wonder what will happen to you, Arthur? Will you die like so many of the others you and your father have hurt?" Alfred then gave a low chuckle. "I can't infect you like your father did me, but it's a virus, right? Just a little contact and—"

Leaning his head down and tilting it to the side, Alfred pushed his lips against Arthur's slightly open ones. He didn't expect the kiss to be so… pleasant. Alfred closed his eyes, almost losing himself to the feeling, before he made himself focus and forced his tongue into the other's mouth.

It was only a few seconds later that Alfred felt Arthur moving underneath him, but even so he continued with his task until quick hands shoved him away.

Then there was a tense moment of silence with both of the blonds staring at each other, neither pair of eyes moving away from the other.

"W-what the bloody hell was that all about?" Arthur yelled, finally breaking the tension with flushed cheeks. He stared at Alfred harshly, trying to understand why he woke up to the honey-blond boy kissing him.

Alfred's own cheeks were tinged with color, but he had a smirk on his face. "I was just waking you up Artie, and it worked!"

"H-haven't you heard of shaking someone or something instead of —of kissing them?" Arthur hollered back his blush spreading up to his ears.

"But that wouldn't have been as fun."

Arthur gritted his teeth before he let out a sigh and continued to glare at Alfred. "Don't do it again. Do you hear me?"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say…." Alfred waved his hand and gave a smile. _But I'm sure you won't have to worry about that, Arthur…_

* * *

><p>After Alfred had finally made a move, and his plan of getting back at the Kirklands and saving his friends was in motion, his paranoia and anger died down. With those emotions simmered down, Alfred started to notice things he hadn't before about the enemy he was staying with.<p>

One of the things he noticed was that when Arthur had to leave, he made sure there was always food for him to eat. And speaking of the food, there never seemed to be very much of it, and Arthur always made sure Alfred got some even if Arthur didn't get much.

Alfred also noticed how hard Arthur would work. He would always have a book in his hand, or be writing on papers; staying up late into the night looking over what was written. And when Arthur went to bed he always slept on the couch. Now that Alfred came to think about it, there was only one bedroom in the home, and he was occupying it. But why was there only one bedroom?

As Alfred continued to watch Arthur, the more Arthur seemed like a good and worthy person. _But that couldn't be right! His father is evil, so that meant Arthur is in on the evil action too, right?_ The more Alfred thought about this, the more his doubt grew, and with his doubt came a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like it.

It was when Alfred finally learned more about Arthur that his bad feeling grew to its worst.

The two blonds were sitting in the living room. Arthur was of course studying as usual, with a book in his hand, while his other held a pencil, ready to write down anything relevant to his studies. Alfred was watching him carefully (though not as carefully as before since he'd done his "act of justice," as he liked to call it) when Arthur stopped what he was doing and looked up at Alfred, clearing his throat slightly.

"Um, Alfred, could I ask you something?" Arthur fidgeted slightly as he spoke to the other, a habit he had developed after the "incident." He moved his book out of the way and continued to look at Alfred a bit nervously.

Alfred stared in confusion at Arthur's behavior, before he gave a nod of his head to show that Arthur could continue.

"I understand if you do not want to answer," Arthur looked away for a moment, "but could you tell me a little about your situation? I mean you did say that you don't have a home any longer…."

Alfred stiffened and just stared at Arthur. What was he talking about? Arthur already knew all about him and the others… didn't he?

Arthur continued on, his gaze lowered to the floor. "As I said, you don't have to answer, but I thought since you've been staying here I should know…. And I would understand— I mean, if it deals with family or something of the like, I would understand completely and—"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Alfred said, his face confused but serious. What did Arthur mean by that? Wasn't he allied with his father and trying to hurt him and his friends?

Arthur remained silent for a moment before he let out a sigh. "Well, my family and I are not really on the best of terms, I guess you could say." Arthur then turned his attention to the family photo that was on the self, his face taking on a sad, depressed expression.

Alfred sat there in silence and confusion, that deep sinking feeling in his stomach growing as he waited for Arthur to continue.

"Well, it wasn't always like that." Arthur spoke, after taking in a ragged breath and turning back to look at Alfred. "I guess it all started going downhill when my mum passed away. It affected everyone, but my father was the one who was the worst off. He threw himself into his work, and started not speaking to any of us anymore." Arthur gave a bit of a sad chuckle. "He works as a scientist for the government, so I wouldn't really expect him to talk very much about his work, but after mum died, he never smiled, and just became so…. empty."

Arthur started to tug a bit at his clothes, and clench and unclench his fists, as the topic of his family seemed as thought it was difficult to talk about. "Soon my father got another job here in the States; he wanted for my brothers and I to stay in England, thought it would be easier on us, I guess…. My brothers decided to stay, but I went with my father. I didn't want to leave him alone after the incident and how bad he had taken it..." Arthur looked up at Alfred with a questioning expression, as if asking if his decision was right.

"I started school here, doing my best to stay on top of my studies and trying to help out around the house, since my father was spending most of his time at work. He soon grew more stressed then I had ever seen him, and he wouldn't come home for days at a time." Arthur's shoulders stiffened but he continued on.

"Then came the day we got into a huge fight. I told him he was overworking himself, and he just yelled at me and called me a burden. Said that's all I ever was… He kicked me out with just a bit of money, and told me to never bother him again. So I managed to buy this place, I continued to go to school, and I respected my father's wishes by leavening him completely alone. It's been about three years since we last spoke…" Arthur finished quietly.

Alfred remained silent as he took in all of the blond's words. They sounded so sincere, and judging by the way Arthur was acting, they were. Then Alfred thought of all the things Arthur had done so far, by helping him when he had such problems of his own.

"I'm sorry…." was all Alfred could think to say.

"It's all right," Arthur responded, though his expression said differently.

_It's all that bastard's fault! _Alfred thought angrily as he remembered Dr. Kirkland's dark, hollow eyes.

"So what happened with you?" Arthur asked once more, bringing Alfred back from his thoughts.

Alfred tensed at the repeated question. What was he suppose to say? He couldn't tell him the truth could he? Heck, would Arthur even believe him?

"I…I ran away." Alfred finally answered as he stared at his feet and the floor. There. That wasn't the total truth, but it also wasn't a lie.

Arthur nodded to show he was listening, and remained quiet so Alfred could continue, but after a long pause he sighed disappointedly. "Oh…."

The two then just sat there, neither knowing what to say after that. It was then, sitting there in that silence, the sickening realization hit Alfred.

_So Arthur isn't with his father at all… In fact, it appears that his father doesn't really care about his family. And if Arthur isn't with his father, then that makes him innocent…._ The "incident" that had happened not too long ago flashed in Alfred's mind. He remembered as he pressed his lips against Arthur's, and what could happen from that single action.

Alfred turned his eyes quickly to Arthur in a panic. What if Arthur was infected with the virus? Had he really just harmed someone who was innocent? The terrible feeling in Alfred's stomach grew until it consumed him. He might have just killed Arthur.

Alfred kept his eyes on Arthur and silently hoped that his initial plan had failed, and that nothing bad would happen. But judging by how life had treated him so far, he knew chances of that weren't pretty high.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: So as always at the end of the chapter I'm going to address the reviews:<p>

xIkuna: I'm glad you like how I wrote Arhtur, and I hope you liked this chapter, and continue to read the story. Thanks for the review. :D

Fantasia di Tempesta: Yeah last chapter theere wasn't that much interaction and I hope you liked learning about Arthur in this. And yes Dr. Bragniski is Ivan's father. XD I hope you continue to read the story and thanks for the review.

Renuki: XD Yes last chapter was the apparence of Ivan's father. And you were correct Arthur didnt' know of Alfred running away, so far it appears he knows nothing of the work his father does. sfdafdas And I'm sure with coming chapters you will really want to kick Dr. Kirkland, and Dr. Bragniski's asses. XD Thanks for the review.

MidknightPhantom: I'm glad you are liking the story so far, and think it's epic and all that. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review. :D

tynder20: I'm glad your liking the story far, and I hope you find this chapter intresting as well. Thanks for the review.

artfan: Yeah poor Alfred indeed. And Dr. Kirkland is Arthur's father, and Dr. Bragniski is Ivan's father. I hope you continue to read and thanks for the review. :D

BB: XD I do indeed know your feelings for chapter 4. And to be honest I'm excited to write it. And no don't hurt me with the blow-up sword! XD But thanks for the review.

PunkPirateUk: I'm glad you like the pacing of the story, I'm paroaniod that I'm either going too fast or too slow or something. XD And I'm glad you liked the letter in the last chapter, and I hope this one pleases you as well. Thanks for the review.

IchigoMelon: I'm glad you liked Arhtur's note. XD And I'm also glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you continue to read the story and thanks for the review.

So guys what did you think of this chapter? As I stated eariler this chapter was really hard for me to write. I don't know, I think it was just hard to write down all that was in my head and a part of me just wanted to go ahead and do the other chapter, but I couldn't skip this chapter as it is rather important. -wink wink- XD But yeah I would love to hear your guys thoughts. So what do you think is going to happen to Arhtur? And What will happen with Arthur finds out the truth?

But yeah hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon, since I'm break now and all, but we shall see. As always reviews are much apprechiated and make me smile. :D

~Rose


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey guys. I'm so sorry for dissapering for a long time. There was a bit of drama, and I was loaded with work and you know, that old chestnut. So thanks for everyone being patient for this chapter to come out! But anyway, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Well kind of...sorta...maybe. XD Anyway, I'll just let you guys read the chapter now to see what happens.

Oh, and this chapter is unbetaed at the moment, (I'll replace it with the betaed version as soon as I can, and as always a big thanks for my beta geekisthenewawesome is going to be betaing it. :D) But yeah sorry for any mistakes in advance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.

~Rose

* * *

><p>There was a bit of tense silence as the two dark haired males made their way down the dimly-lit hallway of the lab facility. One had his hair in a long, brown pony tail, while the other's was darker and shorter.<p>

"Yao will-" The smaller male was cut off by the taller one as he raised his hand up and spoke with a stern tone.

"You will refer to me by my code name Japan."

Japan blinked for a moment, a frown taking place on his face, but he gave a nod of his head. "China," He started again. "Will you be undergoing more testing today?" He asked, his voice quiet as they continued to walk, their footsteps resounding with each stride.

China gave a nod of his head, and his eyes darkened slightly. "Yes. They want to see how far my ability can reach."

"I see…" Japan mumbled back in reply. It was silent once more for a couple of seconds, before Japan looked over at China, the faintest hint of worry in his brown eyes. "Please, do not strain yourself."

China blinked before he gave a snort. "You make it sound like I have a choice in the matter." His tone was a bit harsh as he stared straight ahead of him.

Japan opened his mouth wanting to protest with the other's familiar words, but decided against it with a shake of his head and closed his mouth.

Soon the two of them approached the end of the hallway, only to have it branch off into two different ones, each going in opposite directions. China turned his head to Japan. "You have to meet up with the Italies and take the prisoners to their testing sites. I will meet up with you later." China then turned and started to head down the left hallway, when Japan reached out and grabbed his wrist, causing him to turn around, with a raised eyebrow.

"Just be careful… Okay Yao?" Japan spoke quietly as his hand still rested on China's wrist.

China stood still as he looked back at Japan. His expression softened and he nodded his head. "I will Kiku." He then turned and resumed his way down the hallway.

Japan watched the other leave for a long moment before he let out a sigh and made his way to his own destination. He walked for a couple of minutes before he could hear other voices coming from further down the hall.

"But Lovino I'm scared…"

"I don't care if you're scared! We have our orders and we have to do them!"

"But Lovino-"

"I said I don't- Gah! Damn it Feliciano would you get off me!"

Japan shortly came up to the owners of the voices to see two auburn haired boys, with each having a lone curl off to the side. One of the boys was wrapped tightly around the other and whining, while the second was cursing and trying to push him off.

After watching the scene for a moment, Japan coughed in his fist to show his presence. Once the two stopped to look at him, he gave them a bit of a bow in greeting. "Hello North and South Italy… "

"Oh, Japan!" The one auburn haired boy said cheerfully and let go of the other. "You can call me Feliciano though if you want Japan. I was just telling fratello that the new prisoners sounded really scary… w-we don't have to see them right?" He looked at Japan with wide eyes.

"I told you, we have orders, and take them to the testing sites. We have to see them no matter what so quite you're whining; it's getting annoying." The other boy, South Italy, grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

Japan stared at the two for a moment before he spoke up quietly. "Thank you North Italy, but it would be wise to just go by our code names. And we have to see to the prisoners, yes. You were assigned cell one if I'm correct?"

"Y-Yes, but I don't-"North Italy started to protest.

"Ugh, I've had enough. I'm heading to my cell to get this over with, and to get away from your complaining!" South Italy huffed before he walked further down the hallway, until he came up to a large metal door with a huge, white, number two on it. South Italy grumbled as he pushed a green button on the wall to the side of the door. There was a beeping sound, before the doors slide open and allowed the teen inside.

"Fratello wait!" North Italy called out before sighing as he watched the door slide shut behind his brother.

Japan walked over and gently placed a hand on North Italy's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "The faster you do your mission, the sooner it will be over." The shorter male then made his own way down the hallway before he disappeared behind cell number three.

North Italy watched the Asian leave before he slowly made his way up to his own cell. He stared up at the large, number one adorning the metal doors, with wide eyes. He had heard a lot of yelling when Russia had brought the prisoners to their new home. And he didn't want to find out what the source of that yelling was from…

Finally, with a shaking hand, North Italy pressed the button that was to the side of the door and made his way into the dark room.

* * *

><p>The room was small and dark. The only light source being from a small light bulb that hung down from the ceiling. There were bars set up, separating the two blonds from the exit door, and only giving them enough space for one of them to be able to fully lay down on the floor. The only sound in the dreary, dark, place was the humming of the light bulb.<p>

"So…" Matthias finally spoke up to his cell mate, as he leaned against the wall, his arms out in front of him bound together with strange, glowing, handcuffs. "What do you think happened to the others?"

"For the last time… I don't know." Ludwig said back with a sigh, letting one hand move up to rub his head trying to get rid of the accumulating headache. He was sitting on the floor facing away from the spiky haired blond. His own hands were in the strange handcuffs as well. He had already tried braking free of them, but all that happened was they got tighter around his wrist, and he even got a shock from them too.

"Well, I bet they're fine. No need to worry. I mean, we'll get out of this soon." Matthias spoke with a cheerful voice. "Especially Gilbert, you know him. Man, he wouldn't let these bastards keep him here."

Ludwig was just about to say a retort back when he heard Matthias continue on.

_All fine, yeah right. Who am I kidding? We are all going to die here… And if we don't die will just be used as fucking experiments to those crazy, nut jobs! _

Ludwig turned around and gave Matthias a look. He hadn't expected the sudden mood change from him at all. But when he viewed, Matthias was still giving him that same smile. Ludwig frowned before he spoke up, "Why the sudden change of words?"

Matthias tilted his head in confusion as he stared back at the German. "What are you talking about?" He asked not understanding what the other meant. "I didn't say anything man."

Ludwig frowned more, before he turned around again. Maybe his headache was just getting to him?

_Is he hearing things now? Maybe Lud's finally losing it? Well that sucks. Now I'm going to be stuck with him while he loses his mind. And then when he finally cracks, I'll be in this cell by myself where I'll lose my own mind! _

Ludwig spun around quickly, his blue eyes narrowed in anger. "If you have something to say, then don't say it when I turn around." He growled out. "And I'm not losing my mind!"

Matthias stared at Ludwig in surprise. He blinked a few times. "Chill dude, I didn't say anything…." _How did he know that I was thinking he was nuts…? _

Now it was Ludwig's turn to blink with surprise. He had just heard Matthias' voice, but he didn't see the other talking. What was going on?

_I hope the prisoners aren't too scary… Maybe they won't be as scary as Russia? I hope not. That guy is really, really scary! He has those weird eyes, and he's so tall and-_

"Who's that?" Ludwig asked as he had heard a new voice. This one was a lot different from Matthias. It had a higher pitch, and seemed frightened.

"…I don't hear anything." Matthias responded back giving Ludwig a worried look. "Are you okay?" _Now he's starting to really freak me out…_

Then, before Ludwig could answer, the door to the room opened up, causing both of them to look in that direction. They watched closely as a small reddish-brown haired teen appeared. The teen slowly made his way into the room, his eyes wide as he stared at the two behind the bars.

_O-Okay…. They don't look scary so far… I hope they don't try to hurt me. I don't want to be hurt anymore! Why do I have to do this? I really don't want too, but Fratello said I had too, and he said it was because it was a mission and if I don't do a mission then-_

"Stop!" Ludwig yelled out, as the voice that was quickly rambling on, was starting to give him a major headache.

The teen jumped back at the voice and seemed even more scared then before. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything bad, but I really have to take you to the t-testing site. So-"

"There is no way in hell we are going there!" Matthias yelled back. "You bastards have done enough to us already!"

_I'm not going to some damn testing site! _

_O-Okay so if they don't corporate I have to use the shock system right? But I don't want to shock them… _

"You can't make us go anywhere!"

"P-Please I don't want to hurt you…"

Ludwig held his head as his headache started to get worse. The different voices started to mix together causing his head to pound. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He just wanted the pain to stop and for there to be silence. While Ludwig was feeling the pain, his anger rose, and his body started to change.

His skin started to turn very pale to the point that it turned to a purple, greyish color. His rib bones started to poke out of his skin, showing a bit of red muscly flesh as well. Bones started poking out of his shoulders and neck; they became pointed at the top like spikes. His teeth became longer and sharper, and protruded over his mouth removing his lips. The tips of his ears turned into points, and the ends of the strands of his hair became jagged and white.

"Everyone just shut up!" Ludwig yelled as he couldn't take the pain anymore though the words were distorted by his new mouth.

The other two in the room jumped and froze as Ludwig's voice echoed loudly. They both turned to him with wide eyes as they took in his new appearance. Both of them said nothing, too shocked to speak.

After a few couple minutes of silence, with the only sound being Ludwig's heavy breathing, the teen who entered before let out a loud scream. There was a flash, blur, and he was suddenly gone from the room.

Ludwig blinked with confusion, not understanding what had scared the other so bad. Sure he had been loud, but not loud enough to cause anyone to scream… And how did he get out of the room so fast? He turned to Matthias and was going to ask him, when he heard his voice again.

_Holy shit dude…_

* * *

><p>Lovino sighed as he entered the cell he was assigned. He couldn't believe his stupid brother. He was complaining and talking about not doing the mission. Did he want to get hurt by the scientists again? Really, his brother could be such a cry baby sometimes.<p>

He walked up to the cell with his arms crossed. He just wanted to get this dumb mission over with. "Oi, bastard!" He called to the dark haired and tanned male that was sitting on the floor of the cell. As he got closer, Lovino could actually see what the other was doing. He appeared to be making patterns on the floor… wait… Was he drawing? He was. This guy was drawing pictures with the dust that was on the floor, using his finger tip as a pencil. And was that a tomato he was currently drawing?

"Hey!" Lovino called out again, this time actually causing the other to look up, and Lovino noticed he was smiling. This person was… Was not bright was he?

"Oh, hello!" The one in the cell called out, trying to wave, but failing as his hands were bound together with the strange handcuffs. "I'm Antonio, Fernandez Carriedo. You're different from the last people who put me in this cell; may I ask your name?"

Lovino blinked at Antonio's actions. He did understand that he was locked up right? Bound against his will, and in a dangerous lab facility, he did get that didn't he? Then what was with the smile, and the manners?

"I'm South Italy, and you're Spain." Lovino spoke back frowning at the other. "Now, get up, I have to take you to the testing site. And would you quite with the dumbass smiling already!"

Antonio's smile fell for a second and he looked sadly at Lovino. "That's not you're real name amigo…"

Lovino's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Of course it's not my real name; it's a code name dumbass! And why are you only upset about that? You're captured aren't you? Show some damn emotion to that!"

Antonio blinked before he gave a laugh. "Ah, well, what would be the use in getting upset about that?" He asked back. "If I'm captured there is nothing for me to do, might as well try to be happy right? Well, that's what I and my cell mate decided on."

"Cell mate?" Lovino did a double take, and looked around the small, jail, but of course found no one else.

Antonio's smile fell again as he nodded sadly. "Si, he was a rather nice person. He was in this cell when I first got here, but they took him away. His code name was France…" He let out sigh. "He didn't tell me his real name either."

France? Lovino had not heard of that name… Well not since he and his brother had been here. So that meant Antonio had been here longer then he, himself had been?

"They just took him to testing right?" Lovino found himself asking, a bad feeling had developed in the pit of his stomach.

Antonio shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. The men in the white coats came in one day, and took him away." Antonio looked down at the ground. "He somehow knew that they were coming for him. He told me not to worry though. He would be all right. And that whenever everything was over I would find him. But that was a long time ago…" After a few seconds of silence Antonio looked back up with a grin. "But I still haven't given up hope. I'm sure he is all right."

Lovino didn't liked what he had heard. The scientist had taken this France person away, and he never came back? _The bastards probably killed him…_ But he couldn't bring himself to say this to Antonio, when he was giving such a hopeful smile.

"Whatever, just get up so I can take you to the damn site." Lovino grumbled. He didn't want to take Antonio from his cell, but it was his mission. And if he didn't do his mission, then he and his brother would definitely be harmed. He didn't want those needles or that weird device anywhere near his head again!

"Only if you tell me your real name." Antonio sang to Lovino still giving him a cheerful grin, as he continued to sit on the floor of the cell.

Lovino growled and glared at Antonio. "I will not! You don't need to know it anyway, so get up!"

"I don't need to know it, but I want to know it."

"Well we all want things in life don't we!" Lovino spat back. "Now, this is your last chance to get up, or I will use force against you!"

Antonio gave a hurt look. "You wouldn't hurt me. Especially since we are the same right?"

Lovino's eyes widened in shock. The bastard knew he was an experiment too? How? Had he known all along? "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" South Italy said back, and shivered as a sudden draft blew by him. "N-Now, I'm serious I will use force!" He then reached for the shocker that was supposed to be attached to his pants pocket, but it was gone. What the? Where did it go?

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me!" Spain said back happily as he held up the shocker in his hands.

Lovino's eyes widened with fear. "H-How? How did you get that!" He stepped back a bit. So this guy was smart after all? He fooled him with his stupid smile. Damn it!

"I told you. We're the same." Antonio nodded. He then frowned when he saw South Italy backing away. "Oh, don't go away. I'll corporate, if you just tell me your name."

Lovino shook as he stared at Antonio. Should he trust him? Would he actually corporate if he told him his name?

After a few minutes of debating with himself, Lovino finally spoke up. "I-It's Lovnio damn it! N-Now get up!"

"Ah, Lovino is a nice name." Antonio said back happily. He then stood up on his feet and continued to look at other. "And I think it's cute too."

Lovino blinked as he watched Antonio get up like he was told. He then blushed at his comment. "S-Shut up bastard!" He slowly walked back over to the jail and opened up the door, being extremely careful since the other had the shocker now.

"Ah, it feels nice to stretch my legs." Antonio sighed as he excited the cell, and walked around a bit. He turned to Lovino and handed him back the shocker. "I believe this is yours mi amigo."

Lovino's mouth hung open slightly as Antonio had given back his weapon. He could have used it on him and made a run for it… But he didn't. He just handed it back. What was with this guy? Was he really stupid after all?

"You should keep better track of your things from now on. What would the others say if you had lost your weapon?"

What? Lovino kept his eyes on the other, not believing his words. He was worried about what would happen to him? It was true though… If he did go back without the shocker, the scientists would get suspicious, and he would get punished. This guy…

"W-Whatever! Just follow me." Lovino grumbled as he pressed a button on the doors and started to lead the other away from his cell and to the testing location.

"Lead the way amigo."

* * *

><p>Gilbert sat on the ground of his jail cell. He kept snapping his fingers. Every time he snapped a flame would appear above his fingers then go out. He kept doing this continuously, until when he snapped his fingers the flame died out and stayed out. He then tried to re-light it by snapping his fingers quickly, but the flame did not rise again.<p>

Gilbert's eyes grew in size and he turned excitedly to the blond beside him. "Mat! Mattie! Did you see that? Do you think my ability is gone?"

Matthew sighed at the albino next to him. "No, Gil, I did that. Sorry but it was getting annoying."

"What?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I put a barrier around it. And when it used up all the oxygen it can't light anymore. So there's no flame. Sorry to get your hopes up."

Gilbert blinked and laughed at Matthew. "Hopes up? Why would I get my hopes up? My ability is kick ass!" He then gave a bit of a frown. "Though if I didn't have it anymore… they might let me go."

Matthew just nodded his head in agreement as he took down the invisible barrier he had placed around Gilbert's flame. Once he did so though, a rather large flame shot up, as a result from Gilbert trying to relight it so much.

"Whoa!" Gilbert leaned back in shock, before he quickly snapped his fingers and put the flame out again. He then turned to Matthew and let out a laugh. "That was awesome right?"

Matthew stared at Gilbert in disbelief, as the other had almost burned his eyebrows off. He then let out a sigh and held his head. Out of all the people why did he have to be placed in a cell with him? Even putting up with his brother, Alfred's obnoxious behavior would have been better.

Speaking of Alfred, Matthew couldn't help but hold worry for him. The last time he saw him was when he was taken away… Did Alfred get taken too? Was he in the facility in a jail of his own? Heck, was he even still alive?

There was a beeping noise that caused the two of them too look to the entrance door. As the door slid open, a small, black haired male had appeared and walked into the room.

"Hello, Prussia-san, and Canada-san." The man gave a small bow to both of them. "I am Japan and will be escorting you to the testing location."

Gilbert lifted an eyebrow at the small Asian by the name of Japan. "The fuck?" He finally growled out. "What makes you think we'll just go with you?" He held out one of his hands, and tried shooting a flame at Japan.

The flame shot out and started making its way to Japan, but the small male quickly dodged it like it was nothing; causing it to hit the wall leaving a scorch mark before it dissipated. Japan's face was expressionless. He then quickly grabbed a device from his pocket and pointed it at Gilbert and pressed a button.

Gilbert let out a scream and was sent to the ground, his body convulsing as he had received a painful shock.

Matthew ran over to Gilbert and bent over him a worried frown on his face. He glared up at Japan. "What did you do?"

Japan stared back at them, still not showing any emotion. "He will be fine in a few moments. It was just a shock. And he attacked me first. If you corporate, I will not have to use this." He held up the shocker with one hand as he kept his gaze on the other two behind the bars.

Gilbert laid there panting as the pain finally stopped. After getting his breath back, he sat up and gave a heated look to Japan. "Looks like you'll be using that a lot then," He said back. "Because I don't corporate with bastards like you!"

Japan aimed the shocker again and struck Gilbert once more. "Have it your way." He said back, though this time a bit of worry, and regret was shown in his eyes.

Gilbert let out another scream of pain, as his body once again went through another painful shock. Every nerve felt like it was on fire and pulsing with agony. His limbs twitched and moved on their own accord for a few minutes before the pain slowly started to subside.

"Just stop Gilbert." Matthew pleaded as he was still bent down over his friend.

"A-And just go with this guy?" Gilbert asked back, his red eyes narrowed as he started to sit up again.

"We don't have much of a choice do we?" Matthew mumbled back as he got up, before he helped Gilbert to his feet.

Japan winced at the familiar words. _You make it sound as if I have a choice in the matter…_ He quickly shook his head and stepped up to the cell where he unlocked the door and allowed the two prisoners to walk out.

"Now, just follow me." Japan instructed as he lead the two of them out of the door and into the long hallway.

Gilbert smirked as he walked behind Japan. Really, the other was leaving himself wide open. Now was his chance to strike him so he and Matthew could make a run for it! Gilbert raised his hands, that he had clenched into fist, and was about to strike Japan on the head, but before he could the man had elbowed him in the gut, without turning around at all.

Gilbert doubled over and let out a groan. "D-Damn it… Fucking…"

"Try not to laugh when you are going to attack someone." Japan spoke without turning around, as he continued to lead the other two along. "And just be glad I didn't shock you again."

"A-At least I try to put up a fight, unlike you. You're just a lap dog." Gilbert snapped back.

"Gil!" Matthew shot him a look. He didn't want the other getting into more trouble.

"Well it's true. You know what they're doing and yet you do nothing. You're just a dog that obeys its master."

Japan turned around and glared harshly at Gilbert. "You know nothing! I do this because I have too. I-I… I don't…. have a choice." Japan stopped as the familiar words came out of his own mouth.

After the stare down between the two, Japan sighed and continued to lead them through the hallway. They took a few turns before they arrived to a row of white doors.

Japan walked them to the third one on the right. He pressed a few buttons on the side, causing the doors to open up. He then motioned for them to go in.

Matthew hung his head and walked in without a word.

Gilbert however, stopped before he entered and turned to stare at Japan. "Everyone has a choice." He whispered as he gave him a long stare. "Whatever you choose is up to you, but there are always different options." The albino then stepped into the white room and left Japan alone as the doors closed before him.

Japan stood there for a moment contemplating what Gilbert had said. _There are always different options..._ He then frowned before he started to walk away, though he couldn't get the other's words out of his head.

* * *

><p>Autthor's note: So first to address the reviews:<p>

Fantasia di Tempsta: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. :D And yes more interaction! And I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for the review!

tynder20: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And don't worry there will be more with Alfred and Arthur coming up! Thanks for the revview. :D

FallingStar17: Thanks for the review, I'm happy you find the story intresting. I hope this chapter pleased you. :D

Mesmerize Bulls: Thanks for liking my story, and I hope you continue to read it. Thanks for the reviews.

artfan: Hmm well you'll just have to see if Arthur is infected in later chapters. And Are they looking for Alfred? You'll just have to find out. ;) XD Anyway, thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

Renuki: XD Well you'll get to find out if Arthur is okay later on. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :D

blackcat: Thanks for the review. And I'm happy you find the story intresting and wanting to read more of it. I hope you like this chapter!

Pureh: fasfsda Really? Well I'm glad you love my story. And Of course I'm going to keep writing it! (I don't want Prussia to eat me. o_0) And you will find out more about Arthur in later chapters. c:

CelestialCiel: Thank you so much for the review! And Arthur is a very good person, but then Alfred has to go and do something bad to him. Some hero right? XD Don't worry, you'll find out more in the later chapters. :D

Apirlup: Thanks for reading and reviewing! And yes there is more drama coming up! I hope you liked this chapter!

BB: And I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! And I hope you like this chapter. And don't worry there will be more of your fav scenes coming up. :D Thanks for the review.

emy-chan the hybrid: I'm glad you think my story is awesome! I hope you find this one awesome as well! Thanks for the review.

MELIKEVERYTHIN: I'm glad your excited to see where the story goes. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/story alerted/added to favorites/or just read the story. It really does me a lot to me you guys!

Okay, so how did you guys like this chapter? I know Arthur and Alfred weren't in it, but they will be in the next one! (I just love leaving you all in suspense to see what will happen to Arthur. XD) But at least in this chapter you got to find out what happened with the others right? And you got to see what the virus did to some of them. So what do you think of their abilities? And hmmm what do you think will happen?

Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I'm sorry for updating really late. orz But yeah, Updates are going to be slow now since I'm tied down by work and everything. But I will try to update as soon as I can. :D Don't worry, I won't stop updating till this story is finished! Oh, and just a heads up, I've gotten another story idea that I might post on here. (neeh two stories at once, but the plot bunny wouldn't go away!)

Anyway, thanks for reading. And as always, reviews are very much apprechiated! They really do mean a lot to me. :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

~Rose


End file.
